


Breaking stereotypes

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Atypical Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: There was no shame between them, friends even before being partners, fully aware of each other’s wishes and desires, fully set on making whatever it was between them work.





	Breaking stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thanks to ThrillingDetectiveTales for betareading this and being an absolute treasure with her comments.
> 
> English is not my mother language and whatever mistake still here is my fault.
> 
> Then thanks to Muccamukk for explaining to me how much different formatting for the English fandom is compared to how we format in Italian. It's wildly different, if anyone was wondering.
> 
> Written for the Giugnobaleno challenge of LDF, prompt 26: Breaking stereotypes.

Lewis knew about the regulations on alphas and omegas in the army, had known them beforehand and had reread them once more after meeting Dick Winters at OCS and falling for him like an apple from a tree. Dick was everything he might have wanted in a partner, had quickly become his best friend, and even if he didn’t drink or smoke or anything that Nixon considered made life worth living, he was still perfect. He was also an omega. Not to mention the guy was a born leader and Lewis would have paid to serve under him. 

He would have paid to be under him in other senses too, to be honest.

They were in Camp Toccoa for two months before the forms came in, sheets asking them to write down the name of a possible partner in case things took a turn for the worst and they needed the physical and emotional support of someone while out there in the war.

Lewis took a fortifying drink or his Vat 69 before standing up from his bed and walking towards Dick’s cot, forms in hand.

He had a nice question prepared, a vague idea of how to make clear that he would have been a good choice for Dick. They were best friends, Lewis was his second in command, it was logical.

But then Dick noticed him just standing there, lifting his eyes from the still half empty form he was compiling on his mattress, and the moment their eyes met Lewis lost any filter.

“I volunteer.”

Dick blinked, a frown appearing between his brows. “For what?”

That was when Lewis should have said what he had prepared, or should have considered the presence of the other officers in the barracks, compiling the same forms. But Dick’s eyes were terribly blue and Lewis’ mind suddenly filled with the image of those eyes up and close to his face, as they would have been if they had kissed.

“For being yours.”

He didn’t even hear the snort of some other officer behind him, focused on the shame rolling over him and the way Dick’s eyes widened in surprise. But when Dick actually beamed at him and Lewis figured he had done something right.

***

Lewis had never had sex with an omega before in his life, and up until meeting Dick and hearing him order people around he had never thought he would wish to be a bottom for one. He knew it was physically possible though, even if it wasn’t something people talked about aloud, or much.

There was something in the way Dick carried himself that had Lewis’ pants growing too tight at the thought of that confidence pressed against his back, bending him to Dick’s wishes in the most literal and delicious way.

He told Dick all about it a night they managed to get a few hours’ leave and Dick agreed to go to town together: Lewis was careful not to drink too much, wanting to be sober for that conversation, and he slowly reduced their pace as they walked down dark streets. They stopped at a corner, Lewis lighting up a cigarette rather nervously as he told Dick of his desires, hoping they would strike some chord in his friend too. He was rewarded when Dick started tilting his head and unconsciously leaning closer to him, eyes boring into Lewis’.

“Yes,” he breathed, and Lewis could have kissed him right then and there.

***

There was no one around to hear them in the woods covering the mountain and Lewis didn’t even try to hold back a moan, too excited to care about being loud, too elated at the chance to be as vocal as he wanted to even want to try and keep his voice down. Besides, he liked letting Dick hear exactly how much he loved every kiss and touch they shared. The way Dick took him deep and hard was just as perfect as Lewis had expected when he had started fantasizing about one day offering Dick to be his lover. Something Lewis did not expect though was how vocal the man became during sex.

Lewis loved it more than he would have ever thought.

“Relax, Lew. Just like that...”

Dick rubbed slow circles with his hand over Lewis’ stomach under the white shirt, his whisper puffing hot breath against the shell of Lewis’ ear, and Lewis screwed his eyes shut with another drawn out moan at the slow thrust of Dick’s slender cock inside of him.

“Just like that.”

Dick’s low and appraising tone was everything Lewis had ever wished for and he was unable to hold back a soft whine.

There was no shame between them, friends even before being partners, fully aware of each other’s wishes and desires, fully set on making whatever it was between them work.

Dick wrapped his free arm around Lewis’ waist then, still rubbing circles over his stomach, and Lewis tried pushing back towards him by bending more, putting more weight on the tree they had chosen to hide behind. Dick hummed softly, finally starting to draw back and thrust into Lewis a little faster.

Lewis moaned and tried spreading his legs wider, stopped only by the PA pants pulled halfway down his thighs.

They had gone for a run after everyone was back at the barracks, both of them tired to the bone but needing a little time alone, and they weren’t even halfway up when they diverged through the woods, grabbing at each other to make out like horny teenagers. It hadn’t been long before Lewis found himself bent against a three, two fingers inside his ass preparing him for what was to come.

And now he wanted nothing more than for Dick to take him faster, harder, to just not stop.

“Fuck me…” he moaned, gasping when Dick went from rubbing soothing circles to instead pinching one of his nipples. “Please…” he added, breathless, and was rewarded with a soft hum and Dick’s cock brushing against the right spot inside of him.

Dick made a soft sound behind him, clearly enjoying the submissive side of Lewis that came out only during sex.

Lewis licked his lips and tried rocking his hips, a gasp escaping his throat when the omega moved his hand from Lewis' chest, down his abdomen, until Dick wrapped his fingers around his cock.

Lewis let his eyes fall shut at the pleasure rising through him. Dick had rough hands that felt terribly good on his skin, even better wrapped around his cock.

Then something in his hold changed and when Dick focused just on his knot, holding it tight, the tips of his fingers kneading at it, it was all Lewis could do to not fall to the ground, his knees trembling as a pleasure he had never experienced before coursed through him.

He moaned loudly, holding tighter to the trunk of the tree in front of him to hold himself up.

"Dick... fuck, Dick..."

Dick started moving faster, galvanized by his moans, fucking Lewis harder while still managing to gently hold him close, still massaging his knot in ways Lewis had never thought to try. For a moment Lewis wondered how Dick even knew how to do it, but when Dick managed to brush against his prostate Lewis forgot all about it and melted right into the other's arms.

"Yes..." Dick moaned softly behind him, his hot breath puffing against Lewis' heated skin. 

It made Lewis feel good knowing that they were both affected by it. But there was something else he wanted, something he needed, and he hoped dearly Dick would remember it, would give it to him no matter how filthy it sounded.

"Please..." he whispered as he squeezed his muscles around Dick's cock, grinning softly at the groan he heard in answer.

The man dragged his lips over the column of Lewis' neck, and his voice came out husky with pleasure when he spoke again, pointedly tightening his hold around Lewis' knot.

“You won’t need to use this for a while, darling. I’ll be the one fucking you, making sure you cum even without using your beautiful knot the whole time.”

Lewis moaned at the words, at Dick reminding him of the fantasy Lewis himself had told him about all those weeks before. He nodded his head before just letting it hang in front of him, his body singing with every touch of his lover. “Yes, do that, please…”

“You don’t really want to use your knot, do you?”

“No- ah, god, rather have you like this,” he admitted, panting, almost there. He could hear the smile in Dick’s voice when he murmured “good boy”, and a shiver wracked him. “Please…” he tried, hoping Dick would just fuck him harder, and the fingers around his knot tightened.

“Hang on until the end of this war, darling, be good to me and let me in like this, and after we’re home you’ll get to use it once more.”

The words made Lewis’ head snap up and he felt his cock twitch at the thought of Dick truly letting him top as a reward after. “Yes?”

Dick dropped a kiss over the crook of his neck, brushing his lips over Lewis’ sweaty skin, and pressed closer, burying himself deep inside of Lewis.

“Oh, yes, darling. After, I’ll let you push yourself in me, take me sweetly.”

Lewis almost whimpered at the promise, squeezing his muscles around the erection deep inside of him, and tried desperately moving over it, his eyes closed as Dick massaged his knot a little roughly. He wanted Dick to treat him as if their roles were reversed, he loved being the bottom of the two, had asked for it, but what Dick had just whispered, the idea that one day a man that felt larger than life would have just let Lewis take the reins of their lovemaking, it all made a new desire awaken. Lewis was deeply surprised to find that a desire that most alphas would have felt natural but was just a novelty to him could take him so close to the edge so fast. A wave of possessiveness hit him with the desire of one day taking Dick, being the only one allowed to actually take the man like the omega he was.

“Dick, really?”

Dick dropped a kiss on the shell of Lewis’ ear, his teeth dragging over the sensitive skin before closing briefly around his lobe as he went back to slowly thrusting inside Lewis.

“Yes. After, darling. We don’t want me getting pregnant during the war, do we? But after I will take you, let you knot me.” He moaned as he thrust harder in his lover.

Lewis moaned, nodding his head without even thinking, loving all of it, promising himself he would endure anything even just for that chance in their future. At least until he heard the words “I’ll let you breed me” whispered against his ear. He snapped his eyes open, breathless, and the orgasm he had felt incoming since a long while ago finally crashed down on him, taking his strength away as he let out a strangled cry.

Dick moaned behind him, riding his orgasm with deep thrusts, one hand wrapped tight around Lewis’ hip and the other still milking his knot, encouraging him to just let it all out.

Lewis almost collapsed against the tree, supported only by the arm Dick had wrapped around his waist, and gulped air as he still had to come down after the pleasure. He couldn’t trust himself to speak yet, but he moaned softly, pressing back against his lover and enjoying the thrusts of his cock deep inside, the kisses on his skin, and the warmth of his omega until Dick reached his own orgasm with a deep moan, his hips stuttering to a halt.

“Will you?” he asked still a bit breathless after some time, when Dick slowly pulled out and they started putting themselves together.

He didn’t have to explain what he was talking about, judging by Dick’s smile and the blush only then rising to his cheeks. How the man could just talk dirty during sex and revert to his shy self outside of it was a mystery to Lewis.

“Yes. After.” Dick smiled, taking a hold of Lewis’ hand as they walked back towards their usual running path, and it was more than Lewis could have ever hoped for, something to truly hold on for in the months to come.


End file.
